


Jukebox Hero

by LittleDidTheyKnow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow
Summary: Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson's karaoke routine for the ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to have some continuity between stories, so here is a Matt and Foggy moment of them reliving a ritual from college.
> 
> This is from a short AU that is a few months from being posted
> 
> Here's the song: http://bit.ly/29hwsHi

Foggy searched through a cabinet next to the TV and Matt sighed as he pulled out a microphone and Karaoke Machine. His best friend always seemed to know how to get a party going. He hooked up the machine to the speaker system and tapped into the mic and spoke in his best "announcer voice."  
  
“Matthew Murdock to the stage please, Matt Murdock to the stage.”  
  
People looked to Matt who shook his head as they giggled and reluctantly gave in. There was no convincing Foggy Nelson to put a microphone down. Foggy handed him his mic and started a song. Matt turned away from the crowd as the music started and bobbed his head to the beat as Foggy sang to the audience.  
  
_“Standing in the rain, with his head hung low_  
_Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold-out show_  
_Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene_  
_Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream”_  
  
Matt turned around as the beat picked up and threw his arm around to strum his air guitar dramatically, repeating the movement every time a new line was sung. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and giggles.  
  
_“He heard ONE GUITAR, just blew him away_  
_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day”_  
  
Matt jumped in and started singing as Foggy turned around and bobbed his head.  
  
_“Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store_  
_Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure”_  
  
Foggy turned back around as the beat picked up and strummed his air guitar.  
  
_“That one_ guitar, _felt good in his hands, didn't take long, to understand_  
_Just one_ guitar, _slung way down low_  
_Was a_ one way _ticket, only one way to go”_  
  
They sang together and the crowd jumped in with them, jumping in the air to the beat.  
  
_“So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop_  
_Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top_  
_And be a jukebox hero, (got stars in his eyes) he's a jukebox hero_  
_He took one guitar (_ jukebox _hero stars in his eyes)_  
Jukebox _hero, (stars in his eyes) he'll come alive tonight”_  
  
They repeated their head bobbing bit and were sweating by the end of the song.  
  
Foggy pointed the mic at a woman Karen had seen around the office and she grabbed it from him and spoke like she was the MC. “Ladies and gentlemen, Nelson  & Murdock.” The crowd cheered as Foggy and Matt bowed and then exited their makeshift stage. Matt collapsed on a couch right next to Karen and sighed in exhaustion.  
  
“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said happily. He turned his head and smiled from ear to ear as she laughed.  
  
“It only took three years to perfect.”


	2. Some songs aren't cute when you actually listen to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Foggy do Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably not going to get posted, so it's just scenes I enjoyed writing.

  
“Well, Page, it looks like the machine is about to be free. Care to join me?”

Karen smiled. “I couldn’t ride on your coat tails to fame, Foggy. It wouldn’t be right.”

He chuckled. “When you’re as magnificent as me, you learn early that you’ve got to help the little people, KP. C’mon! You can even pick the song.” He reached for her hand, which she took, and she followed him through the crowd.

People had started to disperse from the dance floor, refilling their beers and breaking off into small groups to converse. Karen found a song and selected it in the machine.

She picked up a mic as the beat started and Foggy nodded his head and gave a thumbs up as she started to sing “Don’t you want me” by the Human League.”

_“You were workin’ as a waitress in a cocktail bar-”_

“Oh, you’re taking the male part, huh?” He said into the mic.

She giggled as she continued _“When I met you.”_ She walked over to him and poked him in the chest.

 _“I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around-”_ he grinned as she spun him around and saw the room was filled once more.

No one noticed that Matt’s cheeks were bright red and he had the goofiest smile on his face. Foggy flipped his hair as she sang to him, joining in to sing the main line of the chorus and let her sing each one after.

“ _Don’t, don’t you want me?_  
_You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me_  
_Don’t, don’t you want me?_  
_You know I don’t believe you when you say that you don’t need me"_

She continued, _“It’s much too late to find_  
_You think you’ve changed your mind”_

She grabbed his hand and they both jumped up and down before singing the next line: _“You’d better change it back or we will both be_ sor-ry _!”_

Foggy twirled her as they sang the chorus together and she threw her other hand in the air. The crowd sang the chorus too and Karen looked to Matt and saw him singing along with them and smiled.

 _“Don’t you want me, baby?_  
_Don’t you want me,_ ohh _?_  
_Don’t you want me, baby?_  
_Don’t you want me,_ ohh _?”_

Karen caught her breath and giggled as Foggy sang his part.

_“I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true-”_

The whole crowd burst into laughter as Foggy stole the spotlight. By the time they were done singing, Karen had tears in her eyes from laughter. She and Foggy bowed before he took her hand and walked her away from her adoring fans.“I remember thinking that song was so cute…” She said to her partner. “I was definitely wrong.”

He nodded. “We made it cute, Page.”

“Yeah, if you ignore the lyrics,” she laughed


End file.
